


Blooming

by bleubelle



Category: Persona 5
Genre: No pairing - Freeform, akira is nonbinary and uses they/them pronouns, small excerpts, uhh personal(?) hcs i have for them i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleubelle/pseuds/bleubelle
Summary: Small character excerpts.





	Blooming

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while taking a break from working on stuff. I would like to write more on the other characters when i'm not too busy. 
> 
> I listened to this while writing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tspfkb5froA

Wavy, rose gold hair; the aroma of ripe cherries. 

They didn’t know why they gazed upon the tall girl, other than the fact that she was indeed, quite beautiful. But there was something more than that. _Something_ that nagged at the dark, curly haired transfer student, _something_ they couldn’t quite put their finger on. They could tell the girl was probably into fashion, or modeling of some sort-- it was the presence she gave. Not to mention the red tights she wore: it matched the Shujin uniform which was reds and blacks. It reminded themselves of the red lipstick that painted their own lips. Perhaps if they were friends, they could talk about their favorite types of fashion and things of the like. She could possibly be into sports as well, with her wearing what seemed to be a baseball hoodie (Akira thought she would definitely do well in sports, whether it be baseball, basketball, or any type of sport she liked). 

Akira must've been staring at her for too long, as she noticed and glanced from the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she stared back, probably unsure of whether to say hello or not. The taller dark haired student hadn’t said anything, freezing like a deer in headlights ( _were they always this timid..?_ ) Snapping out of their thoughts, Akira blinked, seeing the smallest of smiles grace upon the girl’s lips. Smiling, she turned her head again, blue eyes fixed upon the sea of cars and buildings. The tall girl was waiting for a ride, as she reluctantly gotten into a vehicle as it pulled up, with it driving off towards the direction of the school. Akira wondered if they would see her again.

 

Orange, caramel sunsets, radiating the restaurant they sat in. Ice crystal clear, swished around in the glass of water Anne held. She didn’t drink any, just absent mindlessly fidgeting the cold glass. Skin russet, reddish brown, like the skies of the setting sun reflecting in the warm rooms of the restaurant; tender hands had settled the drink down at last. Anne spoke, her words being stiff, stricken with anxiety. The rose gold haired girl stopped, taking a deep breath, and voiced her thoughts again, with assertion. The words flowed out of her mouth, like rocks and pebbles flowing in a river. The more she uttered, the more her repressed emotions spilled-- until it broke like a waterfall breaking a dam. Tears spilled, streaming down her cheeks. It was a lot to take in for Akira, but it was just as difficult for her to speak from her heart. Akira handed her tissue, patting her hand gently. They weren’t sure what to do in this moment of time to comfort the other, but they knew for sure what their heart was set on. After a moment had passed, Anne had told Akira they were weird for listening to her; _lonely_ , even. She wasn’t wrong, as they were both in the same boat. Thanking them, she went on her way-- the aroma of sweet cherries followed.


End file.
